Maximillion Pegasus
Maximillion J. Pegasus, is the President of Industrial Illusions and the creator of the game of Duel Monsters, as well as the flamboiant owner of the Millennium Eye. He owns many cards that have never been released to the public. Personality Pegasus is interested in cartoons, especially Funny Bunny, which he watched every Saturday morning while growing up in America. Cartoons are the inspiration for many of his cards, such as the Toon Monsters. Pegasus has a habit of calling Yugi "Yugi-boy" and Kaiba "Kaiba-boy". When sufficiently provoked, he can have a temper. Pegasus is also notable for his foppish manner, dandified appearance, and effeminate hairstyle, Pegasus at first comes across as nothing more than a cheater with a thirst for collecting souls and achieving his ambitions. Not only is Pegasus an excellent business man, his motivations for acting as the above was the resurrection of his deceased wife Cecelia. He currently has the souls of Solomn Moto,Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba trapped in cards in his island home. Current Background Maximillion Pegasus was the son of a wealthy family causing many rivals to further hate and lothe him. When he was young he met his true love Cecelia. When they were to be wed. she suddenly died,Pegasus searched the world looking for anything that could possibly revive the dead. His quest led him to Egypt, where their beliefs of an afterlife intrigued him. Here he met Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items. Shadi warned him that he wouldn't find the solutions to his problems here and tells him to leave. He ignores Shadi's warning and follows him to an underground temple. After Shadi realizes Pegasus followed him, he puts him to the Millennium Eye's test. If Pegasus was worthy of the Eye, he would be granted his dearest wish, which was to see Cecelia again. After receiving the eye, Pegasus saw a vision of Cecelia for a brief moment, enough to hug her before returning to reality. Pegasus soon learned of the ancient Shadow Games that were played in ancient Egypt and became obsessed with their powers. Having created Industrial Illusions, he started a new game in the United States, Duel Monsters, a card game based on the duels of ancient times. Combining the magic of the Millennium Items with these cards had the same effect as using them with the stone slabs originally used. On a second trip to Egypt, Shadi took Pegasus to an underground city and led him to chamber, containing a tablet of carvings of the Egyptian Gods. Pegasus then returned to America to create the God Cards, basing them off what he'd seen on the tablet.Shadi appeared to Pegasus in the dream and warned him of the danger he was unleashing. He told Pegasus that his only hope was to return the God Cards to their resting place. Fearing for his life, Pegasus returned to Egypt, and had Ishizu Ishtar, a current guardian, bury the Egyptian God Cards in the Pharaoh's tomb. 'Arc 2' Pegasus arrived landing near the Avengers Mansion Ruins, Walking around and findin no one he fell through the ground and landed in the sub basement of the ruins. Meeting a man namded Divine he was soon trapped in a make shift cell. A few hours later he met a woman named Chidori who told him if he could aquire her medicine from Divine she would help him. Soon finding a Air vent nearby he climbed in it and made his way out of the room landing in Divine's Lab, there he met Tsubaru and Warrock. Powers Millennium Eye: The Millennium Eye is one of the Millennium Items. It has the ability to read a duelist's minds and see through their eyes, allowing the holder to know what their opponents are thinking at all times no matter what. Its holder also has the incredible ability to seal their opponents' souls and remain trapped until the soul stealer is defeated in a duel. Dueling Pegasus uses his Millennium item to mess with his oppenent causing them to lose focus so he can easily defeat them. Monsters: Pegasus uses Toon monsters.These monster are cartoon versions of other monsters reling on the toon world card to keep them on the field. Category:Vanilla Little Angel Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Male Category:Anime